


Sí Means Yes

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, I swear there is no angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarrels of lovers are a common thing between healthy couples. Sometimes fights leave you with a bitter feeling, some other times, not precisely bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sí Means Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenMorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QueenMorstan).



> My Winter Mystrade Exchange gif for the lovely Queenmorstan. I hope you like it!  
> Im majoring in English but this is the first time I write fiction in English, it was a good practise. Maybe I'll do it again in the future.
> 
> I'd like to thank my native beta reader, and my not native alpha reader.

“Leave me alone.”

“Gregory…”

“I’m serious, Mycroft.”

Mycroft froze. His dear boyfriend hardly ever used his complete name anymore. Now he was always “My”, “Myc”, or some other pet name. But it seems that pointing out that Shrek 1 is obviously better than Shrek 2, with everything that statement implies, was reason enough to change Greg’s mood, since the older man was more of a Shrek 2 fan.

“I am so sorry I laughed, Gregory, but you get upset by such insignificant matters…”

“Your dick is insignificant.”

They both knew that to be false, and with just a look from Mycroft, Greg realized that that night he would be sleeping in the sofa.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft knocked three times on the bathroom door.

“Gregory, you have spent an alarming amount of time in there.”

“So?”

“I am afraid that there will be no hot water for me.”

“ _Soooo?_ ” This time the voice that came out of the bathroom, muffled by the sound of the shower, was slightly more petulant, and made Mycroft huff.

“It would be nice if you’d, oh, I don’t know… come out at once.”

Barely thirty seconds later, the door opened, revealing a not-so-happy-but-wet Detective Inspector behind. They had been living together for just about a month by now, and both adjusting to their new lives together, slowly learning one another’s habits.

“You know, Mycroft, sometimes you are complete jerk.”

“Oh, am I? I am not the one wasting hot water, dear.”

“I was trying to get you to join me, you idiot!”

“Oh… ” Mycroft went over their conversation again. Maybe he misinterpreted the tone in Greg’s voice. Maybe it was more suggestive and playful than annoying. “Indeed… Well, I don’t suppose you still want to…?”

“No, fuck you.”

* * *

 

 

Setting the whistling kettle off the fire, Mycroft sighed. He had arrived home to find it empty. Now he was going to eat a light dinner and then he would head to bed, alone. Before Gregory had entered his life, nights like these were the usual thing. Now, however, he had grown accustomed to the warmth of the constant presence of his boyfriend, and the heat of a body by his side in bed. Unfortunately, Greg’s work at Scotland Yard kept him away from home every once in a while.

For the sole purpose of filling the silence, Mycroft turned on the radio and left it set to the default station. As Greg was the one who used the appliance more often, what came out was music. Too modern for Mycroft’s tastes, but it would do. Actually, he was barely paying attention to the music while he sipped his tea, but in the moment of taking the mug to the sink, something on the radio - he didn’t know what – caught his attention.

 

_Yeah, he love this fat ass Yeah!_

_This one’s for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club_

_I said, "Where my fat ass big bitches in the club?"_

 

 

The Elder of the Holmes raised an eyebrow, feeling a boost of his self-confidence. Leaning into the radio, he whispered along with Nicki Minaj.

“Fuck the skinny bitches in the club…”

Just then he saw a shadow by his side, and he knew he was not alone. Greg was standing right behind him. Mycroft turned around with a blood-curdling look in his eyes, letting the inspector know that he shouldn’t make a single comment on the matter. Not ever. After explaining that he got home early because Sherlock had taken care of the case that he was currently working on, they tried to enjoy the rest of the evening just as people who enjoy something enjoyable.

They found themselves wrapped in bed quite early, even though neither of them had to work next morning. Mycroft melted in his dearest’s arms with a soft sigh.

“Goodnight, Gregory.”

“G’night, Myc.”

He felt a kiss fall on his forehead. Silence fell between them, but it did not last long.

“Myc…?”

“Yes, Gregory?”

“…my anaconda don’t…”

Mycroft didn’t answer right away. He pondered what punishment Greg’s words deserved. When he finally spoke, he did so in a calm, soft voice.

“You know that you won’t be having sex in, at least, a month, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know. Still worth it.”

* * *

 

Sally Donovan rolled his eyes almost out of his skull. A nice afternoon with his boss - just relaxing at home (they were close friends out of the Yard, too), meeting at last the man Gregory had told her wonders about - ended up with her in the middle of a heated argument. Quite literally, too, since she was sitting in the sofa, with one angry man on each side.

“You sound like an old married couple.”

“And we are not even married.”

“Ha. You wish.” answered Greg with a not-at-all bitter tone with a not-at-all bitter face to match.

“As a matter of fact, yes, Gregory. I wish.” The words flew out of Mycroft’s mouth like when the spaghetti pack is already open and you don’t realize, so that, upon grabbing the pack, the spaghettis fall all over your body and floor, and then you stare, rethinking your life choices and asking yourself why. Greg, meanwhile, stood there in front of his dear friend, and his boyfriend, his mind whirling and working at an alarming speed. Years later, when thinking back upon this very moment, he would say he had seen the limits and boundaries of space and time, further dimensions and new colours out of the spectrum.

“Y-you mean… you wish we were… married…?”

“I better be going, boss. It’s been a pleasure, thanks for inviting me. See you tomorrow at work.”

“Yes… I think I mean that.”

“Oh fuck, where is my jacket…”

“Mycroft…?”

“Wait, it’s here. Ok, got it. I’m leaving now for good. Um… bye.”

“Yes, Gregory…?” The sound of the front door closing let them know that they were now completely alone, and neither of them flinched or broke eye contact. Greg shortened the distance between them and reached to take Mycroft’s hands in his, as a shy smile appeared on his lips.

“Will you marry me?”

“Sí.” 

“…what.”

“Sí means yes in Spanish.”

“Yeah but why are you talking in Spanish.”

“I panicked.”

“Oh, alright. But. Yeah, ok. You said yes, right? We are getting married?”

“Sí, you ridiculous man.”


End file.
